This invention relates generally to apparatus for securing articles, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing equipment to a mounting surface.
The development of expensive high technology equipment, such as computers and computer-related products, has significantly increased productivity. However, protection of such equipment from accidents or natural disasters has not kept pace with technological development. For example, in many parts of the country, an earthquake of moderate magnitude is likely to cause such equipment to fall off the desk to the floor, thereby destroying the equipment.
Such damage can be disastrous to companies and governmental institutions using the computer. Not only are the computers expensive, loss of the data and other information stored on the computer because of the destruction of the computer can be devastating. Bolting the computer to the underlying table does not permit the computer to be conveniently relocated or replaced.
Clamp assemblies for straps are known in the art, and are typically used to secure one end of a belt or other strap-like object to the other end. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,158 to Bengtsson depicts a buckle having a latch that bears down onto a strap. U.S. Pat. No. 632,793 to Sell et. al. depicts another buckle that has a latch that bears down onto a strap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,786 to Legat; 3,413,692 to Elsner; 3,177,545 to Svensson; 3,678,542 to Prete; 3,855,669 to Meyer; 4,987,654 to Mejias; and 3,872,554 to Wolfertz all depict a clamping assembly that has a latch that clips onto and holds a strap. There are also patents that disclose buckling devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 631,669 to Rankin; 939,902 to Garrison; 1,072,498 to Redmond; 1,096,787 to Kraetzer; 4,233,713 to Berg; and 4,631,784 to Fildan. However, these patents depict devices that are intended to hold one end of a strap to the other end of the same or another strap, generally in a linear direction.
Such devices are suited for securing cargo and similar objects to a dolly or cart, but are not suitable for securing equipment such as electrical components to a mounting surface. Such devices would have to be strapped entirely around the mounting surface, which is often impractical or infeasible. Moreover, such an arrangement would have an unpleasant appearance in an office environment.
Devices have been developed for holding computers to tables. Some apparatus use hook and loop fasteners and adhesive to mount the computer to the computer desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,836 to Makous discloses a security device for holding a computer on a table having a cord extending between mounts on the computer and table, but such an arrangement would not assist in keeping the computer on the table in an earthquake because the cord is loosely connected. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,995 to Levine; 5,031,956 to Hudgins; 4,360,300 to Nadherny; 4,953,714 to Paul; and 4,407,477 to Backlund all disclose tie-down or fastening devices for securing equipment or other items. However, none of those patents disclose a means for securing computers in the event of an earthquake or other disturbance.
Recently, the "THUMBLOCK.TM." fastener developed by Fastening Solutions of Los Angeles, Calif. has been a very successful product for holding a computer to a table. The THUMBLOCK.TM. fastener includes a clamp mounted to the computer, a clamp mounted to the desk, and a strap between the two clamps.
Although that fastener has many advantages and has proved quite successful, there are certain limitations to the device. For instance, the engineering of the device must be extremely accurate, or the strap may slip. As a result, though most of the fasteners fail if the adhesive mounting the latch to the table or to the computer fails, some products that are not engineered to close tolerances could slip. The necessary engineering may become expensive and result in costly quality control problems.
Thus, a better apparatus that guards against slip is needed for securing equipment to a mounting surface, such as a desk, so that in the event of an earthquake or other jarring disturbance the equipment remains safely on the table or other surface. Such an apparatus should be easy to install, use, and remove. The apparatus should also be attractive and inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.